A Chance They Never Had
by SkyGem
Summary: Semi-AU. At 19, Tsuna has just taken over the Vongola when the Representative battles begin. But upon having the curses removed, something unexpected happens. The arcobaleno become normal babies! Now it's up to Tsuna and his guardians to protect the children from those wishing to harm them until such a time comes that they regain their memories. Drabble series. Full summary inside.


Summary: Semi-AU. Nineteen-year-old Tsunayoshi Sawada has just officially taken over the Vongola family when the Representative battles begin. Upon having the curses removed, though, something unexpected happens. The arcobaleno all become normal babies with no memories of their past lives! Now, it's up to Tsuna and his guardians to raise and protect the children from those wishing to harm them and take advantage of them until such a time comes that they regain their memories. Drabble series.

SkyGem: Hey everyone! To those of you who came here after reading Nothing More, welcome! To those who came because they saw this in their alerts/on the updated stories list…welcome! Lol~ Anyways, this is going to be a drabble/one-shot series with no real plot. Just the arcobaleno growing up and a lot of family fluff and quite a bit of angst. I hope you all enjoy it, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

A loud wail tore through the air, and nineteen-year-old Tsunayoshi let out a groan as he sat slowly up in his bed, trying to keep his heavy eyelids open.

Rubbing groggily at his eyes, Tsuna sat up slowly, letting out a yawn.

A second later, another cry joined the first and he groaned again, getting up and going to the two cribs that now took up a corner of his room.

Yawning, he picked up the first child, bouncing him in his arms, cooing quietly as he carried him over to his own bed.

"Shh, it'll be alright, Skull. Shh. You had some nightmares? You want to sleep with Tsuna-nii tonight?"

The baby nodded tearfully, looking at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

Smiling softly, Tsuna laid the baby on the bed, tickling his stomach for a second and earning a giggle before heading over to the other kid to fetch the other baby, who was now whimpering quietly.

Putting both hands under his armpits and picking the child up, Tsuna pulled him close with some hesitation, and began comforting him.

This had been a lot easier with Skull, whom he hadn't even known all that well beforehand, but with the child in his arms, it was more than a little awkward.

"What's wrong, Reborn? Did Skull's crying wake you up?"

The baby nodded at him with tearful eyes and hugged him closer.

"It'll be alright," reassured Tsuna, "Why don't you sleep with me, ne?"

And that was how Tsuna found himself five minutes later, lying stiffly in bed with two one-year-olds curled up on either side of him, snoozing quietly.

Groaning quietly, Tsuna wondered just how he had been roped into taking care of two children.

He was only nineteen, for goodness' sake! There had to be _someone_ out there that was better for raising the former strongest infants in the world!

But no; the still-not-quite-adult tenth generation of the Vongola had been charged with the safety of these now completely normal infants who, might he add, would soon be the targets of many assassination attempts from certain families that were terrified of the power they would have once they had grown up again; especially with having been raised by the tenth generation of the prestigious Vongola Famiglia.

And if raising two children hadn't been enough, one of those two children was _Reborn_ of all people!

It's not like Tsuna had anything against Reborn; God no.

It was just that Tsuna was so used to seeing Reborn as his invincible tutor, as the one who had turned him into what he had become today, that it was hard, now, to believe that this innocent child by his side was the same Reborn.

And Tsuna still cringed sometimes when he picked the child up, half-expecting Reborn to revert back to his old self and hit Tsuna on the head with Leon, demanding why the hell he thought he was allowed to treat him like this.

But it never happened.

And it would never happen, not only because Reborn was a normal baby now, but also because he didn't have any memories prior to this afternoon, when the curse had been taken off.

Reborn didn't remember any of the time they had spent together, and though he was saddened at this, it didn't change Tsuna's opinion of his former tutor in the slightest.

Reborn had helped raise Tsuna where his own father had failed, and now, it was Tsuna's turn to return the favour.

Until such a time that Reborn was able to stand on his own two legs and no longer needed Tsuna to look after him, Tsuna would watch over him and be the parental figure he needed, and he would do the same for Skull because now, they were both his children.

And if when they finally had their memories returned to them at the age of 23 (when the curse had first been placed on them) they no longer wanted Tsuna as their father, then he'd just need to learn to deal with.

Until then, though, Tsuna would give them both the chance they hadn't had growing up the first time around; he'd give them the chance to be normal children and not have to worry about joining the Vongola when they grew older. If they joined his Family, then it would be by their own choice, and not because it was forced upon them.

Because he was their father now.

* * *

SkyGem: Well, what did you think? Like it? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! And I would like to remind everyone once again that this is a **drabble** series, so don't expect anything more than fluff, or the occasional 3 or 4 chapter arc. Anyways, that's all for now! I'll see you all later!


End file.
